Cadance and Shining Armor Get Stuck in Subcon
by pikachufanno9
Summary: When playing Super Mario Bros. 2, Cadance and Shining Armor get into a freak accident that transports them inside the game. They must beat it to get out.


_**Their honeymoon over and the Crystal Empire saved, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor now have a lot of free time on their hands. They buy an NES and all the Super Mario Bros. series games released for it. What happens when they get stuck in the game world of SMB 2? Read to find out**_

_**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Hasbro does. I do not own the Mario series either. Nintendo does.**_

"Alright. So I press B to pick up the vegetable, then I press B to throw it. Seems simple enough." Cadance was playing Super Mario Bros. 2 for the Nintendo Entertainment System, which was released in 1985 in Equestria. The game itself came out in 1988.

"Have fun playing the game. I got some work to do." Shining Armor said. After several hours, he was done. Princess Celestia commended him on a job well done. "I'm sure somewhere your sister is thinking 'you're doing well Shining Armor'".

"Hey Cadance. How is the game going?" Shining Armor said to his wife. "Just about beat it. This game was pretty simple." Candance said to her husband. "Mind if I have a turn at it dear? You've been playing for hours" Shining Armor said.

"Go ahead. The controller's yours" Cadance said. Just as she handed the controller to Shining Armor, he sneezed and unleashed a magical beam that teleported the two inside the NES. "What happened?" Cadance said.

The two walked around the area. "We must have been transported inside Subcon, the game world" said Shining Armor. Just as he said that, a short Italian plumber wearing a red cap, red shirt and blue overalls walked by them. "Mamma mia! Watch-a where you're-a going!" He said.

Cadance asked, "wait a minute, aren't you Mario?" Mario said, "what's it to ya? Of course I'm-a Mario! Who the heck-a are-a you?!" Cadance said "I'm Princess Mi Amore Candenza, or Cadance for short. This is my husband Shining Armor. We are part of Equestrian royalty and somehow we're in your game."

Mario said, "watch out Cadance! Look behind you!" A pink (which would become blue on the SNES remake) Shy Guy ran into Cadance, and she shrunk to half her size. "Don't touch-a those guys! They are-a trouble! If you're down to one heart you will-a shrink-a!" Mario said.

Shining Armor said "that's good to know." Cadance responded "oh don't worry about me, I'm just a princess." While she was walking she ran into a red Shy Guy. Cadance jumped in the air and fell through the ground. After a few seconds she re-appeared.

"If you touch-a one of those-a with just one heart you lose a life!" Mario said. "Clumsy me" Cadance said. "Let-a me show you what to do" Mario said. He went over to pick up a patch of grass in the ground. He saw a Shy Guy, and threw the resulting vegetable at it, killing it instantly.

"That seems simple enough" Shining Armor said. He repeated what Mario did, picking up a vegetable from the ground and throwing it at a nearby enemy. They progressed through the first level, stopping at a doorway.

"Go inside" Mario said. The ponies did as he said, and there was a new kind of enemy greeting them in the cave. "This is a Ninjit" Mario said. "Sometimes you need to use them to get to higher places. But not this time. Kill it if you please."

Cadance picked up another vegetable and threw it at the Ninjit. They jumped onto the ledge and climbed the vine to the next area. They went past another Ninjit and went back outside. "I'm-a going to get-a us some more hearts" Mario said. He went over to a particular patch of grass, picked it up and threw the resulting potion on the ground, creating a door.

The heroes went inside and found themselves in a darker version of the area they were in. "I'm-a going to grab that mushroom over there" Mario said. "Now we have more health." Shining Armor picked up several other patches of grass which all turned into coins.

"By the way, we were just in Subspace" Mario said. "Cadance, this looks to be an exciting adventure" Shining Armor said. "I get the hang of this now" Cadance said. Mario went back inside the cave, and the ponies followed him.

"I know a shortcut. Follow me" Mario said. "Where are we going?" asked Cadance. Mario got a running start and jumped across the gap. Shining Armor said "he seems to know his way through." Mario crouched down and jumped several times to reach a ledge with a Shy Guy on it.

He threw it to the bottom of the adjacent ladder. Next he picked up some grass that resulted in a bomb. "Watch-a closely" Mario said. The bomb began flashing, and at the right time he threw it down a ladder. Before it reached the bottom, it exploded and took away a large section of a wall that was blocking access to a door.

The heroes went inside the door and the music changed to something frantic. "We are near the boss, Birdo" Mario said. They crouched and jumped to the top of the screen, went left and fell down near the hawk mouth doorway.

Greeting them was a pink Birdo with a crystal in her hands. "Do exactly as I do" Mario said. As Birdo fired an egg, Mario jumped and landed on it. He picked it up, and threw it at Birdo. Cadance said "my turn" as she jumped and landed on another egg. She picked it up and threw it at Birdo.

Shining Armor did the same thing and the Birdo was defeated. Mario picked up the crystal and the door opened. They went inside and were able to play a game of chance. After explanation from Mario, the ponies were able to win 2 extra lives.

"Alright. You'll be going with my brother Luigi on this next level. See you in World 2" Mario said. "Let's-a-go!" Luigi said. Greeting them at the start of the level was a Pidgit, a bird on a flying carpet. "Jump on top of the Pidgit, and throw it off the carpet" Luigi said.

Shining Armor did what he was told, and hijacked the carpet. Cadance and Luigi jumped on. "Now watch out for the Beezos" Luigi said. "Oh you mean those things with the spears?" Cadance said. Luigi nodded in agreement. They flew across the wide gap, avoiding the sharp spears.

"I'm gonna grab that cherry up there" Shining Armor said. Luigi followed, "grab 5 and you get a special surprise." Luigi jumped into the second vase and the ponies followed him. "Grab this key. But beware Phanto" Luigi said. Indeed as soon as he grabbed the key Phanto came to life. The heroes left the vase swiftly.

Shining Armor grabbed another cherry in the same spot he got the first. "Let's get out of here" he said afterward. Luigi spotted a locked door, and he went inside, the ponies followed soon after. Shining Armor said "wow! 3 more cherries! I'm taking those!"

As soon as he did, a flashing star started rising up. "Grab that star" Luigi said. Shining Armor did so and now he was flashing different colors. He touched several enemies and killed them instantly. Then he picked up a bomb out of the ground and placed it next to a breakable wall.

Shining Armor was still flashing when it exploded so he did not get hurt. He went and killed the Snifit on the inside. As soon as his invincibility wore off, Cadance climbed the ladder and picked up a bomb on the top of the screen and placed it over another breakable block.

She repeated the process 2 more times until the wall was no more. She then grabbed a potion, ran over to the cleared path and created a door. Going inside, she saw a mushroom, and grabbed it, giving our heroes one more hit point.

"This is actually fun" Cadance said. "I see you're getting the hang of this" Luigi said. Shining Armor spotted two Ninjit who were running around. He jumped on one of them, picked it up, and threw it at the other, killing both. "Alright we can leave this cave" he said.

They had to super jump to get out, but once they were out they went over to the door all the way at the other end. When they went in, it was time for another battle with Birdo. Luigi jumped on the first egg she fired, picked it up and threw it at her. Cadance and Shining Armor repeated the process and then picked up the crystal.

"Alright, that does it for me for now. You'll be accompanied by Toad on the next level" Luigi said. "I'll meet up with you two again in world 2. Be careful now, not to lose any lives, or if you lose them all the game will be over."

Unlike the first level, Cadance and Shining Armor did not grab any coins in Subspace so they couldn't play the chance game. They still had all their lives though. "Hi, I'm Toad. I'm gonna help you through this level." Toad introduced himself to the ponies.

Cadance said "I see some cherries, I'm going to take them" and with that jumped to the top of the hill and grabbed the cherries. She saw two more cherries up ahead, and jumped the gap to grab those as well.

When they reached a log bridge, Toad said "grab the plant closest to the bridge, it's a door-making potion." Shining Armor grabbed the plant and made a door. Toad then said "don't grab any cherries in Subspace. Wait until you are back in the regular world."

Shining Armor said "OK Toad." Going inside Subspace, there was a mushroom. Shining Armor grabbed it and increased everyone's health by one point. After leaving Subspace, he grabbed another cherry and a star appeared. As soon as he was able to reach it he grabbed it.

There were now several hills with logs on top of them. They jumped on one after another as they made their way through the level. After jumping over some falling logs, they made their way to a hill with five plants on it.

Toad said "grab them all." Cadance did so and on the fifth plant a stopwatch showed up, stopping all the enemies in their tracks for a few seconds. They made their way all the way over to a door, which led them to a warehouse-like place.

They climbed a chain which was right in front of them. There they found some Mushroom Blocks. Toad said "I'm going to stack two of these on top of each other on the higher platform, that will help us ascend."

As soon as they got to the next platform they climbed the two chains that led them to a few more platforms some of which had a new enemy circling them. Toad said "be careful of the Sparks."

After jumping up a few more platforms there was a door. Cadance said "look, a key!" She grabbed it and Phanto came to life. "Run!" Shining Armor said. They fell down all the way to the bottom of the chamber, avoiding enemies and spikes as they made their way.

The next room had several platforms above spikes and a huge chasm. They were careful to navigate the room, grabbing cherries and the resulting star and avoiding Sparks as they got closer to the end of the room.

A crystal awaited them at the end. Shining Armor grabbed it, and everyone went inside the doorway. They found themselves in another room. Toad said "this is the boss chamber. At the end of each world we fight a boss that is not Birdo. Mouser is the boss of World 1."

Blocking access to Mouser was a wall of breakable blocks. No matter, Mouser's mode of attack was throwing bombs, which soon enough destroyed the wall. Toad went and caught a bomb and placed it on Mouser's platform.

The bomb exploded and Mouser took some damage. "You two do the same thing" Toad said. "Easy enough for me" Shining Armor said. He grabbed another bomb and placed it next to Mouser. He took another hit.

Cadance said "alright, one hit to go!" She caught a bomb and placed that one next to Mouser. When it exploded Mouser fell through the ground, indicating he was defeated.

"Alright! You did it!" Toad exclaimed. A doorway appeared and everyone went in it...

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Well that's one chapter done, 6 more to go. This should be very interesting.**_


End file.
